


[Fanart] Selenia

by fishupie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishupie/pseuds/fishupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fanart! Because I cannot write at all ahahhahaah<br/>This time is Tear and Meloetta at Tataroo's selenia flower bed place thing ya</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Selenia

[ ](https://41.media.tumblr.com/02cf90e0a13f187d6ffdfbb2af9488af/tumblr_o1p8nrYV9C1r4jmcoo1_1280.jpg)

Click the image for full size!!


End file.
